Buildings may contain building systems. One such system, for example, is a large scale refrigeration system. In a refrigeration system, one or more rooms (commonly referred to as “refrigeration racks”) can contain compressors, fans, and/or associated control circuitry (e.g., control modules). Refrigeration racks may be custom built to customer specifications by a designer and/or manufacturer.
Previous control modules may have taken advantage of once-larger refrigeration racks having surplus space. With less of a premium placed on space, previous control modules could provide reduced (e.g., one or two) functions per module (e.g., relay outputs, analog outputs, and digital and/or analog outputs).
As physical space provided for control modules continues to become more limited, previous control modules may be rendered too large for installation. An installer and/or designer may find inadequate space in a refrigeration rack to install a number of previous control modules that have a desired mix of fixed input/output functions under previous approaches.